This specification relates to selectively augmenting Internet search results with search results from sites identified as high-quality sites.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of online resources, including video or audio files, web pages for particular topics, maps, and news articles. A search system can identify resources in response to a query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. The search system ranks the resources based on their relevance to the query and on measures of quality of the resources, and provides search results that include links to the identified resources. The search results are typically ordered for viewing according to their respective rank.